


Tiptoes

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Rare Pairs For The Win [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rare Pair, Weddings, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: A Kiss prompt ficlet featuring Bones/Uhura and fluffiness.





	Tiptoes

Kiss Prompt #17  
Height difference kisses (McHura) 

"Leonard, you may kiss the bride," the Admiral Boyce's proud voice was almost drowned out by the cheers of the crew, (especially Best Man Jim Kirk) as one Leonard "Bones" McCoy, best CMO in Starfleet, kissed Nyota Uhura, the best communications officer in the Fleet. (It wasn't bias when most of the admirals agreed with Captain Kirk on that fact.) 

Uhura came up to Bones's shoulder when she wasn't wearing heels and the sparkling silver pair she was wearing weren't really high, so there was some tiptoes involved, which Jim thought was totally cute. Really, the two of them made a stunning, yet formidable pair and he knew it would be impossible to get away with avoiding sickbay when Uhura was now in league with Bones and would probably inform him of every little scrape or sniffle Jim came back with. 

Oh, well. He'd put up with it because he was so happy for them. After Spock had gone off to New Vulcan and came back with a mate, Uhura had tried to pretend everything was just peachy and she was completely unaffected. Even Jim wasn't fooled, but it was Bones who had managed to get her to finally talk about it, and well, things had developed from there. 

They'd just finished the five year mission and were back on earth, where Bones and Uhura began to put wedding plans into motion, much to Jim's surprise. He hadn't understood just how serious his friend was until Bones had asked him to be his best man.

"Course I will, Bones. But, Wow! I didn't know you were so far gone for her that you'd break your no more marriage rule." 

"I've grown, Jim," his friend had admitted. "Can't stay bitter forever when there's an amazing woman trusting you with her heart. I want to do right by her, because I love her and she deserves it." 

Jim was rendered speechless by this downright sappy speech by his cynical friend. Now, that must be LOVE, he thought, wondering who this stranger was and what had he done with Bones. (Of course he hadn't shed a tear during the vows! His eyes had just been watering from the strong scents coming from the bouquets, that was all! Starship captains definitely didn't cry.) 

The groom, meanwhile, was staring into the bride's eyes, a little dazed and downright dazzled by her. 

"Speechless, Len?" Nyota teased, slipping her arm through his. 

"Pretty much," he admitted. "Struck dumb by your beauty, Darlin.'"

"And I think it was totally worth the wait to finally get you in a tux," she admired, smiling at his compliment. "Looks fantastic on your broad shoulders." 

Leonard flushed a bit, waving as they passed young Demora Sulu, who was exuberantly cheering for them from between her fathers. 

"It's not as terrible as the Dress uniform, that's for certain. Those things are pure misery," he commented. 

"Can't argue with you there," she agreed as they exited the tent where the ceremony was held. 

"Now to brace ourselves for the onslaught," he chuckled, embracing her again. "Between Jim, our siblings and the mothers, we're in danger of being bowled right over." 

"Good thing you're so sturdy, babe," she said affectionately, going up on tiptoe again for another kiss.


End file.
